The Heart Whispers Softly
by Culfindae
Summary: Sometimes the voice that speaks the loudest, that speak the truest, cannot be heard at all. On hiatus.
1. Begin at the end

(A/N: Unfortunately, I don't own 'The Mummy', but Stephan Sommers does. I only own whatever you don't recognize.)

**Chapter 1**

It was as if he had taken his first breath of oxygen in a decade – clean, refreshing, reminding him of the joys of living. Like he had started to live again. For the last ten years, his life had been devoid of every shred of laughter, hope, and love. There wasn't exactly overwhelming grief when he witnessed his parents death; they weren't the most loving of people – especially where his baby sister was concerned. It was the news that the Egyptian government, and anyone else who could possibly search for Kitty, had given her up as dead, even though no body was found.

He hadn't given her up – it didn't feel like she was dead. And he had protested such despite the other children's assurances, which led to many fights in the Cairo orphanage. Never had he felt so lonely as he did during those years in the orphanage.

Before his parents had died, he had his schoolmates who had idolized him for his defiance to the rules and Nana, his Egyptian nanny, until Kitty had been born. The first time he saw his little baby sister, she became his whole world. No amount of peer ridicule could sway him from the infant. After a while, and much stubbornness on his part, his peers started to accept her and made her their group mascot. He had a life truly blessed; friends that stuck by him and little sister who loved him unconditionally. His parents were never the loving type, so they were never a factor.

Now that he looked back and realized it, though his parents had been at first proud of how quite she had been, they were mortified later on realize it was because she _could not _make any noise at all. That didn't stop him from loving her, watching over her, teaching her. He had been the one that had watched her take her first steps. He was the one who started teaching her words. He had been the one who learned, and in turn taught, sign language so others to understand her. He had been more of a parent than a brother.

If he had any idea why the family had really been traveling to Alexandria, not that bull story about seeing a special doctor for Kitty, he would have taken convinced Nana to help him a Kitty runaway. He would never allow them to sell her to a 'curiosity carnival' – a freak show. He would have found a way to keep him and Kitty safe, loved, and well cared for. All the same, they traveled in a caravan to Alexandria, which was attacked in the middle of the Sahara by Taureg bandits, his parents were killed, Kitty was lost, and he ended up in the Cairo orphanage – family money or no.

With his temperament mixed with the other children's taunts, he grew into a very angry and lonely teenager. The moment he was able to leave, he skipped out of that place and started searching for Kitty. It didn't take long to figure out that in order to properly search, he needed to travel, and the best way to travel was for free. Solution – military. Or more specifically, the French Foreign Legion.

It had been years of fruitless searching and his heart and any hope of finding Kitty continued to darken to the point where he was resigned that she was dead and welcomed those Tuareg bullets when the rest of his garrison stained the desert sands.

That's all his life had been. Sand and blood.

And he was sick of it. That day he wanted to let those bullets eat into him. That day he wanted those desert men to come down and cut him in half, even if he did sense some sort of elemental camaraderie with one of them. That day he wanted to die in the desert.

By some cruel joke, he lived. He kept breathing. When he returned to Cairo, he let everything go – drinking in seedy bars, rutting with cheap women, associating with criminals and low life. He pulled bank jobs and joined fight rings. He gambled when and where it was illegal. He got a little frisky with a few well-respected married women. It wasn't long till he was thrown into prison and sentenced to hang – not that it meant anything to him.

The day he wore the hangman's noose, he did drop. And then he saw an angel. That same angel was now in his arms, embracing him back and giving him hope, a smile, and love, as they rode off into the sunset – with an annoying future brother-in-law in tow.


	2. They Call the Wind Mariah

**Chapter 2**

He let out a deep breath, feeling the weight of multiple burdens dropping from his shoulders. The creature was gone, and he alone among the Medjai was one of the four who stopped it. Now that the creature had been defeated the council of elders could no longer see him as a follower, as a weak young man who stood in his father's shadow. Now, he would return with reports that the creature had been destroyed and nothing would keep him away from his friendship with Mariah, especially now that he could claim himself as a hero and raise his standing in the eyes of the council. With stronger influence, he could pressure the council to recognize that Mariah was not an enemy.

Mariah was nothing of the kind. She was as gentle as a newborn colt. If anything, from childhood Mariah had been his rock, his confidant, and his voice of counsel – ironic, since she was mute.

Perhaps he should have married her when the council had pressed him. They had been best friends for nearly ten years now, and now after this adventure, seeing what was important in life – especially after his soul brother fought desperately for that woman – he realized that if he were to fall in love with any woman, it would be Mariah. There was now no doubt.

When both he and Mariah had fought the council – and won – the council began to fear she could, and probably would, turn from the tribe and become the enemy. Mariah was powerful enough by herself, and if she were to attach herself to a powerful man – like himself – the two would become unstoppable. And they were. They had both went against the council and won. When she refused to attach herself to him, the council viewed the action as a refusal to align to the tribe and potentially become a threat.

Viewing Mariah as a possible threat, the council acted as they had always done – eliminate the threat.

Eliminating Mariah – he admitted with a chuckle – was impossible as stilling the winds. This became apparent all too soon, as he recalled how she had worked her _charms_ to her favor. Instead of killing her, the council twisted and manipulated till his hand was forced to act. He could not prove it, but he was certain that some of the elders had discretely spread rumors and disgruntlements all aimed at the poor girl. Another 'chosen one' was found, one far readily accepted by the tribes. The council even went as far as to accuse her of poisoning his mind. His hand was forced and he pushed Mariah and her friendship away brutally to the point where he was sure he heard her heart break – his too. Being mute, Mariah had only himself and Hassera for companionship; and as the chieftain's son, his only friends were a deaf girl and the baby hawk she had given him.

But now, the council had no more leverage and he had power. He would return and make everything right with her. She would have justice. He would court her, and marry her. Of course he would be sure to invite his new found soul brother to the wedding.


	3. Starting Over

**Chapter 3**

She let go of her self-pity for a moment as she looked up at the surrounding damage, which – according to what she overheard – was caused by fire from the sky. She wasn't by any means omnipotent, but as she remembered it fire and hail was one of the ten plagues of Egypt – proof that the creature had risen. The absence of further plagues was proof that the creature was, hopefully, destroyed. She only hoped that Ardeth was alive and in good health. If she knew Ardeth, he would go after and fight the creature, risking his life if needs be.

She felt the gloom of loneliness and self-pity descend once again upon her as her thoughts turned once again to the one person she had thought had been her friend. Her mind reviewed the last ten years, wondering when and how she went wrong. What did she do that made him hate her so? Surely, at one point in time, he had wanted to be her friend – hadn't he? She had no interest in being anyone's wife, but she had dearly wanted to be his friend. He had been the only reason she stayed with the Medjai for the past couple of years. All the others thought it better if she had been returned to the white people after they had found her amid the carnage.

After losing her brother… no. She didn't lose him, just couldn't find him. There was a difference. She could still feel him in her heart. But after separating from her brother, she was just a scared little girl who found solace and companionship with the chieftain's son. They had spent every waking moment – with the exception of training – in each other's company. She had listened to his woes of duty and Ardeth had hushed her tears of longing for her brother.

Now… now that Ardeth had turned her away, she was truly alone, with no one who could 'hear' her and no one to be her friend. How much pain and loneliness could a fifteen-year old take? Did the gods require her to sacrifice her heart? She had a sneaky suspicion she would soon reach her breaking limit, and would cut out her own heart if it would end her pain. She needed a change; a change in environment, people, customs, and a new self. She retook her birth name and left the one Ardeth had given her.

She had resorted to writing out to vendors in order to communicate her needs, buying necessary items to reemerge herself into the western world with the coins she had saved over ten years.

Now, as she followed the bellhop to her hotel room – as the train didn't leave till the morning – she resolved never to think of Egypt again.

"Here you are," said the young bellhop, waiting long enough for her to hand him a tip. "Have a good day, Miss O'Connell."


	4. Family Reunion

**Chapter 4**

"What the Hell?!"

When he, Evy, and Jonathon checked in at the hotel in Fort Brydon, he had been impressed when they told him that his suite was already prepared and waiting for him. After fleeing Hamanuptra as it fell down around him, life was finally going his way. If things kept going like this, he and Evy would be tying the knot very soon – if she says yes when he proposed. And if he had his way, he'd carry Evy upstairs, leaving Jonathon to find a separate room, and show her exactly what she meant to him. As tempting as that was, Evy wasn't some cheap-priced prostitute bought for one short night. No, Evy was a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, strong, sophisticated woman who he wanted by his side all of his days… as well as nights. He didn't want to take a chance losing her and would do almost anything to avoid such, including being a bit more tolerant towards her brother.

He did have to give the guy some slack. For being a conniving, materialistic, whining drunk, Jonathon could really pull through for his family and friends. Sure, the guy lied, stole from him, gotten him drunk, and framed him when the police raided the place. But if he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Evy. Hey, Jonathon even forgave him and offered a hand of partnership after he had punched his lights out. Any guy who could do that was a good guy in his book.

Dismissing the bellhop, they entered the suite to only stop short at the sight before them.

A young girl, perhaps fourteen or fifteen of age, had bolted from the armchair, which faced the window, and quickly covered her face with a thick veil. One would have mistaken her attire and manner for a desert girl, if not for her bright blue eyes. The girl fidgeted, obviously frightened, but made not so much as a squeak.

"What the Hell?!" Rick shouted.

The girl jumped at his bellow.

"Who the Hell are you?"

Tears began to form within her eyes and silently slid down her cheeks.

_'Please, don't. Please. Please don't look at me. Don't hurt me.'_

Her voice was soft and soothing, even if it was choked with tears. It had a musical quality to it that could lull a person to sleep. Curiously enough, it sounded as if her voice was coming from him, as it rang clearly between his ears. It reminded him of Kitty's voice when she would talk to him. But again, Kitty was mute and only he could hear what her mind projected.

"It's alright," Evy soothed, giving Rick a scolding glare. "We just want to know who you are."

Rick snapped his mouth shut before he could say anything that would earn another glare and silent scold. He loved Evy and wasn't about to jeopardize any future they might have. And this desert girl – something wasn't right. If she was a desert girl, it would be considered taboo to speak to a strange man. Another thing was though it was true that many Arab cultures required that a woman's face be covered, it wasn't something to become hysteric about. Even stranger was how she begged for her concealment before her physical well-being.

_'Please, I just want to go home. I just want to find my brother. I want Ricky.'_

Rick's lips moved… or rather, sputtered, as he gaped at the girl before him. Now that he had a better look at her, he could see red eyebrows… Kitty always had a head full of wavy red curls. And her eyes had the same bright blue shade with flecks of teal and green. The same as his.

"O'Connell, are you alright?" Evy asked. "What is it?"

"Kitty?" he asked attentively, as if still uncertain.

The girl's eyes quickly changed from frightened to hopeful. _'Ricky? Is it… It can't… but it… it's really… Ricky?'_

Rick's former apprehension slipped away as he plastered a huge grin on his face. "Kitty!" he shouted as he closed the distance in a few long strides and gathered her in his arms, twirling her around. Now _his_ eyes were filled with tears. It was almost too good to be true. First he met the love of his life then met and allied himself with what had to be a soul brother. He was rich from the treasures of Hammanaptra. And now he had found Kitty! His baby sister. Alive.

"O'Connell," Evy let out a warning.

Rick unwrapped one arm as the other remained firmly around Kitty's shoulders. He turned as so one pair of siblings faced the other pair. Try as he might, he could not remove the silly grin on his face.

"Kitty I want you to met Evelyn Carnahan and her brother Jonathon," he said.

Kitty nodded in greeting as she knew neither would be able to hear her. When she glanced back at her brother, she noticed how intent his gaze was upon Evelyn. And Evelyn did sound jealous a moment ago when Rick had twirled her around. She might not have been omnipotent, but she could put two and two together.

_'You love each other.'_

Rick nodded. Though the veil obstructed a view of her face, he could tell that she was smiling.

_'Then I will be honored to call her sister'._

If it were possible, Rick's smile only became larger. "Evelyn, Jonathon, I want you to meet Katherine O'Connell. My dear, sweet, baby sister, Kitty."

"Sister?" said Jonathon. The Englishman looked from the two smiling siblings to his sister, finding it near impossible to correlate the gung-ho ex-legionnaire with this grinning fool.

Rick brought her in for another hug. Pulling away, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where the Hell have you been?! I've been looking for you for ten years!"

"Back up there, old chap," said Jonathon. "Ten years?"

"How do you even know this is your sister? You haven't even seen her face, yet. She hasn't said a word," said Evy. "Besides, ten years is a long time. She would have been a babe."

Rick shrugged and looked back to his sister, his eyes asking what he would not speak.

_'Do you trust them?'_

Rick nodded. "With my life," he said. Turning back to the Carnahans, Rick knew his next course of action. "She can't. Kitty's mute."

"Did I just miss something?" said Jonathon. "She hasn't said anything and you behave like she's just conversing to you."

Rick shrugged again, and Evy was beginning to think it was a nervous gesture. "You might say she and I have a sorta bond. Even though she can't speak, I can hear what she thinks, what she projects, almost like to compensate for being mute. She's been talking to me for quite some time. That's how I know she's my sister."

"Oh no… no more fairytales and hokum," Evy moaned.

"One bizarre adventure was enough," agreed Jonathon.

Rick felt Kitty instantly stiffen as she fit the pieces together. She was able to put two and two together. Their remarks and the structural destruction of the fort were enough. Her wide eyes found his. _'Please don't tell me you raised the creature!'_

It was Rick's turn to stiffen. The only other person he knew who referred to their old buddy Imhotep as 'the creature' and was still alive was Ardeth! Her last statement answered his last question. She was with the Medjai for the past ten years.

"I didn't," Rick answered, and then promptly jerked his thumb towards Evy. "She did."


End file.
